criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
A One-Wolf Open Slay
A One-Wolf Open Slay is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eleventh case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred thirty-third case overall. It is the first case to take place in the Rockies. Plot The team headed to Aspen, Colorado, following the unknown message telling them to stop investigating into the demons. On the morning before Christmas, however, Priya, who had transformed into a werewolf due to the full moon, broke loose from her cage and went missing. Gwen and the player then started to look for her at a skiing slope, only to find supernatural hunter Ruth Wu gored to death by a werewolf. Mid-investigation, the team flagged the real Santa Claus as a suspect after he put Ruth in his "naughty" list. Shortly after, a disheveled Priya showed up at the team and admitted to the murder, believing she killed Ruth during her transformation, prompting the team to flag her as a suspect. Later, Santa's reindeer under the guise of a werewolf caused havoc at the Christmas market. Soon after, much to the team's surprise, they discovered market vendor Annette Strong's identity as an alpha werewolf. Eventually, the team found enough evidence to incriminate ski lift operator Sam Ellis for the murder. Sam admitted to the murder and his werewolf identity, claiming Ruth had murdered his son, who was still a harmless werewolf cub. Upon recognizing Ruth at the slopes and still grieving over the loss of his son, Sam waited for the full moon to transform into a werewolf and brutally gored Ruth to death. The team handed Sam to Annette, who banished him into the woods. Post-trial, Gwen and the player went to the slopes for some Christmas fun. However, they found a lifeless lion cub with no visible wounds and a threat attached to it. Per Priya, who was getting well enough for work, the lion cub's body contained traces of sulfur, proving it was a demon who killed the lion. She also discovered traces of werewolf fur in the message, hinting that a werewolf was in cahoots with a demon. Priya then accompanied the player to talk to Annette, who denied that someone from her pack would be associated with a demon. Annette then offered Priya to be a member of her pack, which Priya rejected. Meanwhile, Hope and the player repaired Santa's GPS and returned it to him. After they unsuccessfully got Santa to reveal Hope's biological parents' identities, Gwen and the player gave her a guinea pig as a gift. After all the events, the team celebrated Christmas together. Shortly after, Annette messaged Priya, saying her pack was moving to Utah, prompting the team to head there in order to locate the suspicious werewolf. Summary Victim *'Ruth Wu' (gored to death by a werewolf) Murder Weapon *'Werewolf Attack' Killer *'Sam Ellis' Suspects C333P1.png|Damien Holder C333P2.png|Sam Ellis C333P3.png|Santa Claus C333P4.png|Priya Desai C333P5.png|Annette Strong Quasi-suspect(s) C333PQ1.png|Luke Fernandez Killer's Profile *The killer drinks cocoa. *The killer knits. *The killer reads The Slopes and the Self. *The killer has windburn. *The killer wears earmuffs. Crime Scenes C333CS1A.jpg|Slope Top C333CS1B.jpg|Slope Platform C333CS2A.jpg|Winter Town C333CS2B.jpg|Benches C333CS3A.jpg|Christmas Market C333CS3B.jpg|Market Booth Shelves Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Slope Top. (Clues: Badge Man, Silver Pieces, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Werewolf Attack; Victim identified: Ruth Wu) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Sam Ellis) *Ask Sam Ellis what he knows about the murder. (Prerequisite: Sam Ellis identified) *Examine Silver Pieces. (Result: Silver Pendant; New Suspect: Damien Holder) *Inform Damien Holder about Ruth's death. (Prerequisite: Silver Pendant restored; New Crime Scene: Winter Town) *Investigate Winter Town. (Prerequisite: Damien interrogated; Clues: Santa Bag, Christmas Basket) *Examine Santa Bag. (Result: Santa Bag Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Santa's List; New Suspect: Santa Claus) *Question Santa about the victim. (Prerequisite: Santa's List unraveled) *Examine Christmas Basket. (Result: Ski Goggles) *Analyze Ski Goggles. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knits) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cocoa) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Priya what's going on. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Christmas Market; Profile updated: Priya drinks cocoa and knits) *Investigate Christmas Market. (Prerequisite: Priya interrogated; Clues: Victim's Wallet, Torn Flyer) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Page Corner) *Analyze Page Corner. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads The Slopes and the Self; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Benches) *Investigate Benches. (Prerequisite: Page Corner analyzed; Clues: Locked Phone, Ammunition Belt) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00) *Ask Sam Ellis about assaulting a customer. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Sam knits and reads The Slopes and the Self) *Examine Ammunition Belt. (Result: Sticky Substance) *Examine Sticky Substance. (Result: Snowboard Wax) *Ask Damien Holder what he was doing with Ruth's ammo belt. (Prerequisite: Snowboard Wax identified under microscope; Profile updated: Damien reads The Slopes and the Self) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Faded Flyer) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Flyer Details; New Suspect: Annette Strong) *Ask Annette Strong about her customers. (Prerequisite: Flyer Details unraveled; Profile updated: Annette drinks cocoa and knits) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Question Santa about the reindeer disguised as a werewolf. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Market Booth Shelves; Profiles updated: Santa drinks cocoa, Sam drinks cocoa) *Investigate Market Booth Shelves. (Prerequisite: Santa interrogated; Clues: Hidden Spy Cam, Open Notebook) *Examine Hidden Spy Cam. (Result: Spy Cam) *Analyze Spy Cam. (09:00:00) *Confront Annette Strong about being a werewolf. (Prerequisite: Spy Cam analyzed; Profile updated: Annette reads The Slopes and the Self) *Examine Open Notebook. (Result: Priya's Notes) *Question Priya about her doodles of the victim. (Prerequisite: Priya's Notes unraveled; Profile updated: Priya reads The Slopes and the Self) *Investigate Slope Platform. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Tattered Book, Box of Ski Gear) *Examine Tattered Book. (Result: Creamy Substance) *Analyze Creamy Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has windburn) *Examine Box of Ski Gear. (Result: Glove) *Analyze Glove. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earmuffs) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Call of the Wild (1/5). (No stars) The Call of the Wild (1/5) *Investigate Slope Top. (Available after unlocking The Call of the Wild; Clue: Dead Lion Cub) *Examine Dead Lion Cub. (Result: Note on Lion Cub) *Analyze Note on Lion Cub. (06:00:00) *Ask Annette Strong about werewolf and demon collusion. (Prerequisite: Note on Lion Cub analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go with Hope to see what Santa wants. (Available after unlocking The Call of the Wild) *Investigate Christmas Market. (Prerequisite: Santa interrogated; Clue: Broken GPS) *Examine Broken GPS. (Result: Santa's GPS) *Analyze Santa's GPS. (09:00:00) *Deliver the fixed GPS to Santa. (Prerequisite: Santa's GPS analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Winter Town. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Christmas Gift) *Examine Christmas Gift. (Result: Gift) *Celebrate Christmas with the team. (Prerequisite: Gift unlocked; Reward: Christmas Sweater) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a reference to the line "a one-horse open sleigh" from the famous Christmas song Jingle Bells. *In The Call of the Wild, Ebenezer Scrooge, a character from A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens, is mentioned. *This case takes place on the date of December 24th, as confirmed by the game when it says that it is the morning before Christmas. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:The Rockies